Talk:Framing Frame/@comment-188.226.84.16-20140709013239
The story of this level on hard: Day 1: The three of us wasted approximately 10 attempts on the first day to play it out quiet, since it was too damn hard other way. We ended up doing an epic half stealth run, which involved me marking people on the roof (i was the ghost), while my teammates cleaned two closest to toilet halls. Suddenly, one guy noticed them from behind the lasers, and they had to shoot him. But what with his pager? I rush to the closest skylight, only to find that it was too damn high to jump down. Time is ticking and i run to the next hall's skylight, hoping there would be no guards. I open window, jump down on the sculpture and rush to the body. It was very close but i was able to make an excuse for an operator. I bag the corpse, but now im cut off from the rest of my team. We were very confused by those lasers and decided that they would go to the van with two acquired paintings, while i try to grab two more for the mission goal. While they were away, i had a very hard time hiding from guards with a corpse on me. In the end my mates were back, but i hadn't any paintings, and eventually had to shoot a guard. But since we were at the pager limit already, we've rushed in hopes of finding two last paintings before it was too late. We were able to find 1, and then the alarm. We decided to go with plan B - open the security room, hoping to be able to bring two last paintings the hard way (previous attempts failed mostly due to the fact that there were only 3 of us, and 4 paintings). After the long onslaugth of police and SWAT, we've collected two more paintings and rushed through the main lobby to the truck. Lead was flying over our heads, snipers were everywhere, the technician got shot and wasnt able to continue running. The enforcer was downed right before the van, and it was almost over. But he was able to shoot down the sniper while lying on the ground (not an easy feat), and i got lucky with bullets and brought him on his feet. We successfully reached the van and got away. Day 2 wasnt really interesting, no fighting, just three workers (even though the wiki says it only happens when you fail stealth run day 1). Day 3: It took approximately 30-50 attempts, mostly due to the fact that half of the time we were not able to find 1 or 2 items. I think it was a bug. The technician was on cameras, while i mostly was doing quick recon near main stairwell using the ghost marking ability. The enforcer was hunting all the items through the halls, using info we provided. At the beginning we quickly disposed one of the guards close to the stairwell (used our technician's bag, so he could be free watching cameras and soccer). At some point enforcer was spotted by two guards and called me to help him out with pagers and bags. We dragged all bags to the drop point and returned to the job. There were two guards left, and we had 1 pager and 1 bag available. It was an insurance, since there was no point in getting rid of another guard - our previous attempts informed us that then another guard will come to check on things. Finally we were able to find all items, tech-guy installed them at the drop point, i located the vault, we slowly and painfully dragged all the coke bags to the vault door. Then the two of us moved to the office to open the vault door and disable vault defense systems, while the third of us dragged all the gold out of the vault. Then we again slowly and painfully dragged all the gold to the drop point (it was a lot more scary since gold is so heavy its very hard to dodge guards while moving so slow). In the end we robbed poor bastard of everything - we even used zip-line to steal the bags with corpses of guards! :D Yeah. We got few levels on this and 2mil each.